fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Need for Speed: Shift
Need for Speed: Shift est un jeu vidéo de course développé par Slightly Mad Studios et édité par Electronic Arts, il est sorti en 2009. Il est issu de la série des Need for Speed et est axé sur la simulation de conduite. Système de jeu Need for Speed: Shift a été développé pour reproduire la sensation que procure la conduite de voitures ultra-performantes dans une course. La vision extérieure devient floue lorsque le bolide va trop vite et des mouvements de caméra singeant la réalité. À chaque virage, la caméra s’oriente de manière à montrer la fin de la courbe. Chaque accélération ou freinage est accompagné d’une oscillation de la caméra d’avant en arrière (ou d’arrière en avant) pour représenter les effets de la vitesse sur la tête du conducteur. Lors d’un choc, la vision se brouille même pendant quelques millisecondes. Côté son, cette vue interne s’accompagne du souffle aigu du moteur que seuls interrompent les changements de rapports. Pour coller le plus possible à la réalité, l’intelligence artificielle de chaque concurrent est réglée indépendamment. Chaque pilote possèdera un comportement distinct selon qu’il soit plus agressif ou technique que les autres. Une conduite qui sera modifiée en temps réel par les événements de la course comme le fait qu’ils soient mis sous pression par votre façon de piloter ou par les performances d’un autre pilote. La customisation (ou personnalisation) des voitures est un des principes majeurs de Need for Speed: Shift. Vous aurez la possibilité de paramétrer les aspects mécaniques de votre véhicule et de personnaliser le look intérieur et extérieur de votre engin de course. Tout est fait pour accentuer l'expérience du joueur. Ainsi les modifications basées sur les performances et apportées à la carrosserie seront personnalisables, tout comme les packs de performances et les pièces détachées. Le jeu propose une vue à la première personne dans le cockpit. Lorsqu'on joue avec cette vue, on peut déplacer la tête du pilote pour regarder par la vitre, observer quelque chose dans le rétroviseur ou simplement se regarder passer les vitesses. Circuits Concernant les circuits proposés dans Need for Speed: Shift, il y a des circuits de Formule 1 du monde entier avec également des tracés connus comme Laguna Seca ou encore Willow Springs en Californie, ainsi que des endroits inédits placés au cœur de grandes villes comme Londres ou Tokyo. Il figure aussi des tracés spécifiques pour les épreuves de "drift", ces tracés sont en fait des parcelles de ces circuits. Circuits traditionnels thumb|right|Le tracé du circuit de Laguna Seca thumb|right|Le tracé du circuit de Silverstone Voici la liste complète des 34 circuits disponibles : * Alpental * Ambush canyon * Autopolis (GP) * Autopolis (Lakeside) * Brands Hatch (GP) * Brands Hatch (Indy) * Dakota (Club) * Dakota (GP) * Dakota (National) * Dakota (International) * Dakota (Trioval) * Donington (GP) * Donington (National) * Ebisu (Circuit sud) * Ebisu (Circuit ouest) * Glendale (Club) * Glendale (Est) * Glendale (Ouest) * Hazyview (Huit) * Hazyview (Ouest) * Laguna Seca (Mazda Raceway) * Londres (Fleuves) * Londres (Royal) * Miyatomi * Nordschleife (Nurburgring) * Road America * Rustle Creek * Silverstone (GP) * Silverstone (National) * Silverstone (International) * Spa (GCircuit de Spa Francorchamps GP) * Tokyo (Circuit) * Tokyo (Club) * Willow Springs (GP) * Willow Springs (Horse thief mile) Circuits de Drift Voici la liste complète des 12 circuits disponibles : * Autopolis * Brands Hatch * Dakota * Donington * Ebisu (Touge) * Hazyview (huit) * Londres (millenium) * Miyatomi * Road America * Silverstone * Spa Voitures Les voitures sont divisées en quatre classes, débloquables au cours du jeu. Chaque véhicule peut se voir attribuer plusieurs améliorations : * ajout de nitro, pour une accélération plus franche * conversion en modèle dite usine, qui transforme le véhicule en voiture de course * drift, pour les épreuves de glisse Voitures disponibles * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe (Classe 3) * Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400 (Classe 3) * Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro (Classe 3) * Audi RS4 (Classe 2) * Audi S3 (Classe 1) * Audi S4 (Classe 1) * Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Classe 1) * BMW 135i Coupé (Classe 1) * BMW M3 E36 (Classe 2) * BMW M3 E46 (Classe 2) * BMW M3 E92 (Classe 2) * BMW Z4 M Coupé (Classe 2) * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (Classe 4) * Chevrolet Camaro SS (Classe 2) * Chevrolet Cobalt SS (Classe 1) * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Classe 3) * Dodge Challenger Concept (Classe 2) * Dodge Viper SRT10 (Classe 3) * Ford Escort RS Cosworth (Classe 1) * Ford Focus ST (Classe 1) * Ford GT (Classe 3) * Ford Shelby GT500 (Classe 2) * Honda Civic Si (Classe 1) * Honda S2000 (Classe 1) * Infiniti G35 (V35) (Classe 1) * Koenigsegg CCX (Classe 4) * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 (Classe 3) * Lamborghini Murciélago LP640 (Classe 3) * Lamborghini Reventon (Classe 4) * Lexus LF-A Concept (Classe 4) * Lotus Elise 111R (Classe 2) * Lotus Exige S (Classe 3) * Mazda MX-5 (Classe 1) * Mazda RX-7 (Classe 2) * Mazda RX-8 (Classe 1) * McLaren F1 (Classe 4) * Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG (Classe 3) * Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren (Classe 4) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX (Classe 2) * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X (Classe 2) * Nissan 200SX (S14) (Classe 1) * Nissan 240SX (S14) (Classe 1) * Nissan 350Z (Classe 1) * Nissan 370Z (Classe 2) * Nissan GT-R (Classe 3) * Nissan GT-R SpecV (Classe 3) * Nissan Silvia (Classe 2) * Nissan 2000GT-R (Classe 1) * Nissan Skyline (R34) (Classe 2) * Pagani Zonda F (Classe 4) * Pagani Zonda R (Classe 4) * Porsche 911 GT2 (Classe 3) * Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Classe 3) * Porsche Carrera GT (Classe 4) * Porsche Cayman S (Classe 2) * Renault Mégane RS (Classe 1) * Scion tC (Classe 1) * Seat Leon Cupra (Classe 1) * Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Classe 2) * Toyota Corolla GT (E86) (Classe 1) * Volkswagen Golf GTI (Classe 1) * Volkswagen Scirocco (Classe 1) Musiques Voici la liste des titres de Need for Speed: Shift : # "Kalemba (Wegue-Wegue)" (feat. Pongolove) : Buraka Som Sistema # "Pieces" (feat. Plan B) : Chase & Status # "Ghosts N Stuff" : Deadmau5 # "Anything 'Cept the Truth" : Eagles of Death Metal # "Insight (The Nextmen Remix)" (feat. Asheru) : Fort Knox 5 # "I Dread the Night" : Gallows # "This Time We Stand" : In Case of Fire # "Pull Up" : Jamal # "Paranoid (Part 2)" : Kanye West # "Underdog" : Kasabian # "The Streets are Ours" : The King Blues # "Te Convierto" : Mala Rodriguez # "Mean Street" : Mando Diao # "Click Click" (feat. E-40) : MSTRKRFT # "Whachadoin?" (feat. Spank Rock, M.I.A., Santigold, and Nick Zinner) : N.A.S.A. # "Run With the Wolves" : The Prodigy # "Lost Weekend" (feat. Mike Patton) : The Qemists # "Transmitter" : Regular John # "Under Control" : Rootbeer # "Electro 411 (Lies in Disguise Mix)" : Shinichi Osawa # "Baditude" : Spoon Harris & Obernik # "Dogonim" : Tokio # "Oh What Have You Done" : Twisted Wheel # "High Life" (feat. Sway) : Two Fingers Shift Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes (avec la console de septième génération) Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes aux services en ligne Catégorie:Jeu pour toutes les plate-formes dans les années 2000 Catégorie:Jeu collectionneurs et éditions limitées pour toutes les plate-formes